


Purpose

by hunters_retreat



Series: Black Steel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: December Drabble Days, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Blind the boy might be, stupid he wasn’t.  He just needed purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html). This is a prequel drabble for  [A Vision of Black Steel](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/308404.html).  In one of the timestamps Dean mentions how Bobby made him feel useful for the first time.  This is the first time Bobby talks to Dean.  From Bobby's POV.  This will make NO sense whatsoever if you don't read the original story.

 

 

Bobby Singer didn’t have time for foolishness but the boy that had been following him since he’d arrived at the Keep was something different.

Blind the boy might be, stupid he wasn’t.  He just needed purpose.

“Won’t do you a damn bit of good if you can’t read it,” Bobby said as the boy grabbed the book Bobby had just put back.  “I could use a pair of ears though.  Those work well enough, don’t they?”

“Yeah,” the boy said hesitantly.

“I’m Bobby Singer.”

“Dean Campbell.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.  Now, seems like we got some work to do.”


End file.
